This invention relates to a baseball glove or mitt, and more particularly to the construction of the web or backstop of the glove and the manner in which the web is secured to the glove.
In baseball gloves of modern construction, the glove is typically substantially larger than the player's hand with the thumb and finger stalls of the glove extending well beyond the end of the player's thumb and fingers. As is conventional, a web or backstop bridges the space between the thumb stall and the index finger stall. This web is intended to form a pocket in which the ball is normally caught. As disclosed in the co-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,771, 3,588,915 and 3,623,163, the web may be concave so that it forms a continuation of a pocket formed in the palm portion of the glove.
This invention is concerned with an improvement in the joinder of the web and the glove proper, whereby a ball which first contacts the glove on the front face of the finger or thumb stalls or on the pocket in the palm of the glove will automatically either be guided into the ball retaining pocket of the web or will be retained in the glove pocket in the palm of the glove.
Reference may also be made to such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 528,343, 1,473,849, 1,552,080, and 3,909,848 in the prior art.